Meeting the Royals
by LilIzzy
Summary: During New Moon Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi learn of her sending two guards to retrieve her but they are shocked at what happens.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Meeting the Royals.

Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight series they were, created by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Summary – During New Moon Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi learn of her sending two guards to retrieve her and are shocked at what happens.

Chapter One - First Meetings

Bella's Pov

It has been four months since they left and things have changed so much so I decided it was time to finally, let go of the past. Therefore, I decide to go to the last place to let go which was our meadow. After two hours of hiking I finally get there and lay down in the grass and close my eyes I hear nose around me and open my eyes and find two people looking down at us, I jump up and watch them carefully their eyes are red.

"Who are you?" I asked angry looking between them both now, watching them very closely now.

"Volturi I'm Demtri, this is Felix," pointing to the one next to him, I nodded

"What do you want" they both smiled at us stepping closer to them

"We heard that there was a human who knew of our kind, so we been sent to come get her" Demetri said

"So what are you going to do to me" I whispered they both came closer

"We are going to be taking you back to Volterra"

"Fine" I mumbled Demtri carefully put us on his back, set of running. We quickly got to the Seattle airport. Boarding a plane with Demtri, who carefully put me onto the sofa, I sat up putting my arms around my legs rocking back and forth. Demtri came back over with a blanket, passing it to me, I quickly wrapped myself around it, started rocking back and forth again, they both were watching me, I finally snapped.

"What are you both looking at" I was getting angry again

"What has happened to you?" Felix asked looking at us. I rolled my eyes

"None of your fucking business" I said leaning back closing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

Demtri Pov

I watched as she flipped out on Felix. When she leaned back falling asleep, I looked at her for a few minutes then back to Felix

"What have they done to her?" I asked Felix, angry with them for what they have done to her

"I do not know Demtri but this girl is hurt but she's also very angry" I look at her, nodding I picked out my phone, contacting Aro

"Demtri is there problem," Aro asked as soon as he answered

"No master we have the girl but she's broken sir"

"What do you mean broken" he shouted through the phone.

"They left her master; she is hurt bad she looks so fragile. Her eyes sir are worst than ours when we haven't fed." he grasp but kept silent for a while.

"They will pay for this" Aro snares

"Master she also seems to be very angry, she snaps at things very little she already given Felix a mouthful sir"

"Where are you?"

"Flying sir should be there in an hour, she will need some clothing and some food sir"

"Of course I will see to it" he hung up. I looked down at her again; she seemed to be sleeping for now. We sat there watching her for a while but before we knew, we were landing in Florence. I slowly shook her careful not to hurt her. She slowly started waking up.

Bella's Pov

I felt someone shaking us. I slowly woke up looking up to meet Demtri face; he smiled at us before speaking.

"We have landed" I shook my head; I had slept the whole way. Wow, I got up following Demtri and Felix of the plane, into a car as we drove to Volterra. I noticed them watching me from the front, which made me even angrier.

"Would you two stop watching me all the time," I snapped they looked shocked at my outburst.

"Sorry Isabella" Demtri said while looking away; I sat in the seat more trying to concentrate on the surroundings we were going past. When we finally arrived, we got out. Walking into a huge castle Felix on my left Demtri on my right they still watched me which made us angrier

"Would you two stop, ever since I saw you two all you done is stare I hate it so stop right now" I shouted at them we carried on walking they seemed to have taken the advice. I tripped but Felix caught me straighten me up.

"You okay" he looked concerned

"No" I looked at him he stepped back looking at my eyes Demtri looked; stepping back as well I hadn't realized we had reached a set of double doors.

"Your eyes" looking at me

"What about them"

"There pitch black what are you feeling" I tried not to laugh but failed

"Anger because two morons keep staring at me." I felt the anger build up, Felix carefully came forward, trying to grab me carefully. Which made me hit him, sending him flying into the doors, which crashed open; he went into the room Demtri looked at me then at Felix. Before back to me, Demtri approached me slowly

"I wouldn't unless you want to join him" I said he stepped back looking worried Felix got up coming back over to us both while looking at me very shocked written all over his face.

"How you do that," he snarled

"You pissed me off" my tone had got higher they stepped further back

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I just glared at him in return

"Whatever don't come near me your both morons" they looked at each other then back at me.

"Isabella we are sorry we upset you. Just that you're fascinated us both we didn't mean to stare please let us make it up to you"

"Fine but stare at us one more time, I mean it I will hurt you both" they both nodded, as we went in the room to find twenty people shocked. Looking at us all Felix looked down at me seeing my expression

"I wouldn't stare" Felix said, to everyone they took their gazes of me. I glared at Felix he turned to us

"What" he demanded

"You know there is something called manners" snapping again he raised an eyebrow

"Manners you just punched me sending me flying through the doors" I roll my eyes

"Yes you pissed me off you just told everyone not to stare being rude" he looked shocked

"So you want them to stare" I gritted my teeth

"Why wouldn't they I just got here I've been with you two for hours so you could of stopped. You didn't stop when I told you to so no I won't be apologising to you" he looked stunned at my outburst to him when my phone goes off

_"What"_

_"Bella its Alice"_ I stopped breathing I drop the phone stepping back shaking my head. Felix noticed my reaction quickly picked the phone up

Felix pov

I watched as she picked up her phone

_"What" she demanded not caring who it was really?_

_"Bella its Alice" she stopped breathing dropping the phone. Stepping back, shaking her head I picked up the phone._

_"Hello" -Felix_

_"Who's this?" -Alice_

_"Who are you?" I snarled down the phone_

_"Alice Cullen where's Bella" -Alice_

_"Near me why" –Felix _

_"Put her on the phone," she demanded, I looked up at Bella Demtri was next to her trying to get her to speak. She was not responding so I quickly told this Alice that she had gone into shock _

_"I can't she gone into a shock"_ she hangs up on me so I put the phone in my pocket then go back over to Isabella and Demtri.

Bella's Pov

I heard Alice before I dropped the phone stepping back shaking my head Demtri was in front of me quickly as Felix picked the phone up

"Isabella who is it" he ask I just shake my head

"No no" I say over again Demtri steps closer

"Bella it's okay" putting his hand on my shoulder

"It's Isabella not Bella," I said stepping back he nodded

"Isabella are you okay, who was that on the phone?"

"I'll be fine" Felix came over before I could say who it was answering Demtri question

"It was a Cullen," Felix said trying to keep calm

"It's nothing to do with you" I said he looked up at me shocked

"Isabella I won't let them hurt you again that is a fact"

"I can look after myself. I don't need your help, I don't need anyone" I said I started rubbing my wrist Felix looks down at my arm grabbing it when he sees the bite mark I hit him he stumbles back.

"Don't touch my arm ever" I glare at him

"How you get that bite mark" people grasp coming closer until we were in a square formation in front of some steps, which held three thrones.

"None of your business" my phone goes off again, Felix gets it out handing it over to me I quickly picks it up.

_"Hello" –Bella _

_"Bella its Carlisle" _

_"Carlisle what do you wantR" I shouted_

_"Bella listen please" –Carlisle begged_

_"Why you left there's nothing to say" –Bella _

_"Bella please" -Carlisle_

_"No Carlisle you all left leaving me with Victoria thanks a lot I enjoyed that really I did" I spoke with sarcasm in my voice_

_"What do you mean Victoria Bella?" –Carlisle _

_"You don't know" shocked a little that they didn't know of Victoria involvement_

_"No" –Carlisle spoke I could hear the truth in his words_

_"When Edward left us in the forest Victoria showed up dragged us to a clearing. Carlisle she kicked us around throwing us into rocks trees. I had three broken ribs bruises covering every inch of my body; I still got some of the scars. I got a broken leg, arm I still have them in supports so thank you so much I was in hospital in a coma for two weeks because of your family if it won't for the pack showing up I be dead" -Bella_

_"Bella im sorry" -Carlisle_

_"Sorry Carlisle sorry you're sorry that you all knew that a nomad vampire was after us because he killed his mate last year because of me. Then you all left us she never wanted Edward she wanted mate for mate Carlisle. Edward killed James so she thought killing me would do the job for Edward as well." -Bella_

_"Bella we really are sorry please come home so we can talk" -Carlisle_

_"You want to talk" -Bella_

_"Please" –Carlisle _

_"No you don't get it do you I hate you all" -Bella_

_"Bella where are you" –Carlisle sounding concerned _

_"Away from all of you" -Bella_

_"Bella please will you just meet with me" –Carlisle _

_"No because of your idiot son I've been in the most danger for four months Carlisle than I was with you all around. You know I never blamed jasper because he did not just have his own blood thrust he had six other vampires how would you feel Carlisle if you felt all of their emotions. You would snap to, but no you left, leaving me to go through hell so excuse me when I say don't ever comes near me again any of you" -Bella_

_"Bella please" –Carlisle begged again_

_"Do you what I thought of all of you before you left" -Bella_

_"Yes" –Carlisle _

_"So you know I felt like you and Esme were my mum and dad, Alice a sister. Emmet and jasper brothers and Hell I felt Rosalie as a sister even after what she said or did. Edward well you know but hell things changed right you might of wanted to protect me from you all but all you did was made its worst" -Bella_

_"Bella tell us where you are please" -Carlisle_

_"It's too late Carlisle you lost that right to care when you left" I ended the call Demtri looking at me shocked_

"You had nomads after you" I nodded he looked at my arm again then back at my face before asking

"How you get that bite," I signed

"A year and a half ago I meet Edward in biology class we weren't pleasant to each other but we got close very close. I meet his family we go out to play baseball in a clearing.

When three nomads came one called James smelt us, he was a hunter / tracker and he wanted us. Edward got us away to phoenix with Alice and Jasper, while there the rest hunted James he slipped from them. Edward was coming with Carlisle to take us away until they could find him.

I was packing; James phoned us of my home phone making us believe that he had my mother. Therefore, I went to meet him in a dance studio.

My mother was not there he chucked us across a room into a wall with glass filming it all he shattered my leg. Edward showed up he got James of me, picking us up before he could get us on the balcony James grab Edward's leg chucking him.

Edward ended up dropping us onto a load of glass, which severed my artery in my leg. Before Edward could get to us, James bit us but Edward got him of us biting a chunk of his neck. That is when Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle showed up. Emmet and Jasper take care of James with Alice.

While Carlisle stopped the bleeding as much he could but the burning had started, he gave Edward a choice either allowing the change or to suck the venom out he choose to take the venom out. I woke up a week later in hospital" they looked shocked at this I signed

"And this Victoria" Felix asked

"Dead bar my friends a shape shifter pack" someone cleared there throat in front of us all Felix quickly turned slightly

"Sorry masters" -Felix

"It's okay but can we please meet Miss Swan"

"Isabella" I correct him walking around Felix and Demtri

"Isabella pleasure to meet you," the one on out the middle says standing up

"Your Aro" he nodded I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm Aro this is Caius and Marcus" pointing them out I stop on Marcus grasping he gets up I started to hear things

_**"Wow she punched Felix through the doors," Aro thought**_

_**"Is she okay" Felix thought I turned to him confused**_

"Why are you worried" -Bella he looked shocked

"How you know that,"-Felix he asked

"I just heard you think it how" -Bella

"Don't ask me" I look at him confused as people all over pop into my head I shake my head

"What did you too do" I was furious at both Felix and demtri they put their hands

"We didn't do anything" -Demtri

"You must have first I send you flying through a door im human, now im hearing you thoughts" -Bella

"I swear we didn't do anything" -Felix holding their hands up

"You're lying I never been able to do this" –Bella I could tell they could see the anger on my face as they stepped back slightly

"We didn't Isabella we promise we didn't do anything" my phone went off again I picked it up quickly

_"Hello" -Bella_

_"Bella it's jasper I can feel you how" –Jasper _

_"What do you mean?" -Bella_

_"I feel your anger I nearly ripped Carlisle head of" –Jasper I started laughing_

_"Funny jasper im having a rather bad day" –Bella _

_"Sounds like it explain darling,"-Jasper, I sign sitting on the floor_

_"You heard Victoria came"-Bella, _

_"Yes im sorry I wasn't there darling" -Jasper_

_"Jasper you went with your family im not angry" –Bella I tried to stop the pain in my voice put it broke slightly on your family part. _

_"Carry on" -Jasper_

_"Well im in Italy" -Bella_

_"What" he shouted, I held the phone away slightly_

_"Don't say anything please I don't know but somehow I sent a vampire flying into doors and now I can hear peoples thoughts" -Bella_

_"Isabella im on my way" –Jasper _

_"No jasper no" -Bella_

_"Isabella I know what going on. I need to come someone is going to teleport us to you" -Jasper_

_"Fine Jasper but no one else I only like you here" -Bella_

_"Of course darling I'll be there in a minute" he puts the phone down. I stand up after a few minutes jasper is in front of us_

"Isabella" I jumped him he laughed

"I missed you jazz" he looked at me before a huge smile came across his face.

"I see now wow that is a lot of anger and pain" I looked at him stumbling slightly

"Sorry. So what's going on with me Jasper?"

"It's a prophecy maybe you have heard of it Aro but need to hear it again to place it." looking at us

"What" I was shocked slightly but he pulls me down on the floor placing me on his lap

"Sit with us, I'll explain."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

Isabella Meets the Royals.

Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight series they were, created by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Previous

"It's a myth" looking at us

"What"

"Sit with us and ill explain."

Chapter 2 – Prophecy

I sat on jaspers lap he looked us over, then Aro he came over sitting down in front of us other's came around

"Why didn't you say" I looked at him then back at my hands

"What do I say Jazz oh I feel like I can't live anymore, oh don't let me forget about my anger." he looked at us pained

"Isabella why didn't you tell us about Victoria"

"Because I lived with it Jasper I felt it all then. I love him I do but he was not my soul mate he was my la tua cantante"

"How you learn Italian" impressed a little I laughed

"It was a matter of time Jasper. Really, did you think people would not find out? I researched fascinating stuff oh you might want to get Carlisle to have a look at a site" he looked shocked but composed himself

"Why"

"Pictures of him and others from other times" he nodded

"To the prophecy then" I nodded

"Come on I love a good story" people laughed, Aro came over sitting in front of us both followed by his brothers, with some of his guard.

"Okay I was told this by Maria. In a book some where there is a prophecy of a young female women falling in love with a vampire to be left she feels pain but also anger but one day she snaps gaining powers that vampires have but also can absorb any power coping it and making it twice as good by hand contact."

"What has this got to do with me?" he looked at us then at Aro he nodded intrigued in the this prophecy

"Isabella what did you think of us when you first found out our secret" I smiled

"Confused about your diet but no fear" people looked stunned all over. As I looked around before looking back at Jasper he was smiling

"See you never feared our kind"

"Yes" he laughed, looking back over at Aro

"Carry on I think I know some of this prophecy," Jasper laughed

"It said that she would never fear us, that she will bring the life back to some of our kind," I laughed

"Nothing to do with me then" he shook his head

"It is the prophecy is finally coming true" I stood up walked around shaking my head Jasper watched us with everyone else

"I hate you," I said to Jasper he smiled

"What I didn't do anything" trying to act upset by my out burst

"Your family did everything" he looked shocked as I said this so he got up

"You're not blaming them for this Isabella" jumping up he grabbed us

"Why Jasper I had a good life, then I choose to go out with your brother, accepting you all into my life just to be hurt." sadness fell onto his face as I said this.

"I can't think about anyone of them bar you Jasper. I feel the pain in my chest every day, I was in a coma for two weeks then I had to live downstairs for two months in a wheel chair. Im home schooled now I dont eat properly Im screaming in my sleep."

"Im sorry" he truly meant it

"Sorry doesn't change anything Jasper, I was beaten I have ten scars on my back another five on my stomach I have a long one on my right leg with one more on my face I cover the scar with makeup Jasper" he looked at my face properly I pulled a tissue out wiping the makeup of he grasped. He traced the scar with his finger

"Victoria did this" I nodded

"Yes Jasper I leant to live with the scars but this one I always remember because this one I got of a shape shifter trying to save my life"

"And the others" I ripped the jean from my new he looked at the scar; I slowly picked my shirt up showing him my stomach then my back he grasp. I felt his cool finger's touch my back carefully. I saw Aro next to Jasper looking at the scars. I put the top down turning to face them.

"Im sorry" I shook my head

"Sorry doesn't get rid of them Jasper, ten on my back as lashes deep the chest ones there like lashes as well and my leg one she cut it open. Laurent If I find he's, he's dead I dont care about anything to do with him he is going to die for what he did" Jasper looked at us shocked

"What did he do?" snarling slightly

"Charlie" Jasper shook his head

"He wouldn't" shocked

"When Victoria failed they plotted against me Jasper, Laurent was sent to Charlie he's dead Jasper my own father, gets killed because of me for what I did. Victoria decided if she didn't succeed that I should feel the pain of knowing that I was the one to get my father killed"

"When"

"Two months ago im eighteen I been living in his house on my own. I dont leave normally but I thought that if I went meadow It could help with the pain but it didn't" he stepped closer watching us

"What do you do?"

"Nothing I normally sit and just rock myself trying to forget things but I can't Jasper I can never forget when I came home finding Charlie on the floor dead from being drained of all his blood"

"Im sorry if I had known I would of comeback you never said anything" I stepped away slightly walking slightly

"Yes it's too late I hate everyone of them you I dont hate you I never did" he looked shocked at this

"You know there coming dont you" I nodded

"I heard when you got here" he nodded I turned to the royals

"Sorry" Aro came closer

"Im not bothered we just got the questions answered" I nodded I looked at jasper he was watching us

"Do you want us to stay with you?" he asked

"I dont know. I dont feel threatened, I dont need your protection" he nodded

"I know but I'll stay if you like"

"It is best if you went try to stop them if they came I would probably kill them"

"I can't they left for a plane before I came, they will be here soon Carlisle decided private less time to wait for boarding and things"

"Fine but im going im not staying here with them" I started walking to the door Marcus appeared in front of us

"You should stay Isabella" Marcus said everyone looked shocked he pulled us to the thrones sitting down.

"I feel you, your power is cool I guess but why should I stay with people coming who I hate probably would kill if they came near Me." he pulled us on to his lap, I got head rush then I felt his power in me. I jumped up stepping back he smiled I felt bonds but not just theirs but mine. He watched us

"What you do" he smiled at us

"You have my power, what do you feel"

"I dont know bonds between people" slightly confused from it all

"What are your bonds" I looked at my bonds, then looking back at Marcus he nodded

"No way"

"Way" I frowned

"Hey you're a royal not a chav," he laughed, I went back over sitting back down on his lap everyone mouths opened full of shock

"You catch flies keeping your mouths open like that," Marcus, laughed they shut the mouths I signed

"So what now Marci"

"You take a step at a time, anyway we like you," I laughed

"Thanks I think" he smiled at us Aro came over but something stopped him from touching us

"Isabella you need to put the shield down" Marcus said I was confused

"What shield" confused he laughed gently before replying

"The physical one around us right now" I nodded and it disappeared Aro extended his hand I looked at Marcus

"Up to you but he might jump up and down" I said to Marcus he laughed putting his hand in Aro's he jumped up and down like a two year old receiving a new toy

"Ah Isabella lovely addition to us" with a grin on his face

"Do you want to see more I can do more than Marcus can?" I asked he nodded I put my hand in his, he read my mind carefully

"Oh my" he said stumbling back I got up, helping him to his seat

"Men" Marcus laughed

"What you laughing at" he just smiled as us before replying

"Nothing" I looked back at Aro he still looked shocked

"You know you are stupid" Aro looked at us shocked

"Why"

"Because you deal with everything but cant with this" he looked at us I stepped away going back over to Jasper he looked shocked at us

"Bonds are confusing" he looked at us then at Marcus then back before asking

"Why" he said smiling at us

"Trust me you dont want to know"

"What are you hiding?"

"Three." I said his eyes widened

"Three what" confused slightly I started to laugh

"Three work it out jasper what are the emotions from me and the kings"

"Shit" I hit his head

"Language" he looked shocked

"No way it can't be" I nodded

"Well good luck to you" he started laughing

"I bloody need it one's grumpy one's acts like a three year old finding a new toy and the other is just talked after years, who is smiling and laughing" jasper nodded I looked over at them they were talking between each other

"Isabella will you stay with us"

"Sure I guess I could" Marcus smiled Aro jumped up and down

"On one condition that the old man stops jumping up and down" Marcus laughed Aro stopped trying very hard to sit still. I watched him for a few minutes and sign

"Aro just get it out would you." I said he jumped up and down I laughed he calmed after ten minutes, I was stood laughing as Marcus and Caius were shaking their heads at his behaviour

"You got trouble Bella" jasper said I looked over at him

"Hey trouble finds us anywhere Jasper"

"Yes I know, that's the bad thing"

"Thank you, I will try" he looked shocked

"You dont have to"

"I won't forget what's happened Jasper but I will try not just for me but for everyone to stop the anger in me. I know it won't be easy but it would be nice to be friendly"

"I understand, Thank you"

"Whatever" jaspers phone went off and he picked it up and started talking fast to someone he put the phone away

"There be here in five"

"Brilliant I know what to do"

"What is in head right now" I laughed going over to Aro, placing my hand out to him letting him see what I think we should do his smile grew

"Can you"

"Sure it be fun but I need a cloak" Aro nodded, Demtri gave us his Marcus looked confused

"Come on demtri we have to disappear" he looked at us as if I was a fool

"Huh" I grabbed him pulling him over to a bench

"Just move would yes" jasper followed us

"What you doing" looking at us then at the doors

"You see" then the throne room doors opened, they came in

"Ah Carlisle my good friend what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" Aro asked I tried not to laugh Jasper just sat grinning at us

"Just go with it Jasper dont try and stop anything" he looked confused but nodded there was not just the Cullen's with them there was another coven but also Laurent was with them. I got up going over to Marcus sitting on his lap to say they were shocked was understatement.

"That guy with the long hair is Laurent," I whispered to Marcus nodded

"Dont worry he have the death penalty little one"

"Good" Marcus smiled I looked down at the floor before standing up, walking over to Aro I placed a finger on his to show him my thoughts he smiled nodding.

"Isabella" Carlisle asked I looked up he grasp I took the hood of

"Carlisle"

"You okay" Aro asked as he bent down whispering in to my ear.

"Im fine just a little tired I didn't think Marcus power would have this effect, I also kind of got jasper's power as well which is kind of messing my emotions up right now from everyone in the room" I whispered back he nodded

"It will be fine I'll help with it im glad I haven't passed mine to you"

"I can hear them anyway" he nodded

"What are you doing to her Aro?"

"Nothing Isabella here came to visit" I looked at Carlisle

"That true" Carlisle asked us as he look back at us

"Yes Aro quite lovely when you get to know him. I cannot believe what you said I have been here for at least eight hours. They haven't hurt us we got quite a friendly relationship going on" smiling up at Aro who started laughing with others in the room

"How you get that scar on your face"

"This is one of the scars I have out of seventeen" they looked shocked

"Where" I stepped down showing them the leg scar then lifted my top for my stomach then my back as I did I explain to them how many and were

"I have ten on my back, five on my chest, one on my right leg then the last on my face no thanks to Victoria" Laurent stepped back but Marcus had signalled Felix and Demtri to get hold of him

"I wouldn't Laurent its lovely see you again did you enjoy my father's blood" people grasp from there group

"Tasteful" I shuddered slightly from the memory of walking in the house finding Charlie dead.

"Yes shame really" Marcus came to stand next to us

"Brother it seems our friend here has committed a blood a fence," Marcus said to Aro

"Explain" Aro commanded

"Isabella's father was the price to pay if Victoria failed they plotted against her, giving her the most pain she could have by killing her father to live without him for the rest of her life knowing it was her fault he died" Marcus replied Aro was thinking

"Punishment" Aro asked looking down at us

"Death" Marcus replied Aro looked over to Caius

"Death Aro" Aro nodded

"Felix, Demtri" Aro said they nodded pulling him apart. I watched as they burnt him but Felix grabbed something out of his pocket a locket coming over with it. I watched him the locket to Aro I recognised it,

"That's mine Aro" I said Aro looked at us he handed it over; I looked at it opening the locket up seeing a picture of my dad and me. Marcus looked at it

"You look like him"

"I couldn't find it, my dad gave me it when I was in a coma he put it on us. I left it with him the day I went to school I couldn't find it after that"

"Now you have it back may I" I nodded he took it putting it around my neck fasting it around.

"Thank you" I looked over them. One of them was being, held by Emmet I smiled at them.

"Enjoy that" she snared

"Yes he killed my father and then tried to kill me he had it coming you can join him if you like" she looked shocked but stopped I looked at Carlisle

"No Edward"

"He's not with us right now," I laughed

"Good" Carlisle looked shocked at my statement

"You changed"

"Yes I have" then I heard one of them thinking about how Edward cheated on us with her I looked them over finding her quickly.

"Have fun with him" she looked up at us shocked

"How you know"

"That would be telling, tell him that he can do what he likes"

"I will dont worry"

"Good now you can fuck off back to him" she looked shocked Marcus tapped my shoulder

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Aro read her thoughts" she tried backing away but Felix grabbed her Aro went down placed he hand on hers closing her eyes

"I'll kill him" I looked up at Marcus

"He slept with her when we were together they have been seeing each other ever since he left. He just wanted my blood" Marcus looked like he could kill him I turned to look at her

"What's wrong forgot how your legs work?" Looking straight at her she snarled before answering

"No, you can't order us to leave" I looked at Aro he nodded

"Felix escorts her out now" I said he nodded grabbing her tighter pulling her out of the room, he returned a few minutes later.

"Thank you Felix"

"Of course" he smiled I looked back at them landing my eyes on Eleazar I went down standing in front of him

"Eleazar" he nodded

"May I" holding my hand out he nodded placing his hand in mine I felt his power copy from his. I dropped his hand moving on

"Kate" she nodded I held my hand out and she took it

"Pleasure" I said she smiled I moved on to Irina

"Irina" she nodded I held my hand out and she took it

"Lovely to meet you" she smiled I looked at Alice

"Sorry Bella"

"Save it but May I hold your hand" she nodded I placed my hand in hers placing her hand in mine. When I felt her power copy to me I dropped her hand going back to Aro and Marcus nodding to him

"Done?" Aro asked

"Done," I replied he smiled

"Good what do you feel?" Aro asked

"All sorts but a little hungry I think I might go get some food"

"No need I go for you Isabella what you like" demtri asked

"Spag Boll from the Italian down the street" he smiled nodding his head

"Of course anything else"

"A hot chocolate with cream" he nodded going of Marcus laughed

"Hungry much"

"I haven't eaten for a couple days" he looked shocked, but also angry

"Why not"

"I've been sick, couldn't keep anything down" he nodded

"Okay your better now"

"Yes I feel much better any way im bored" Marcus laughed pulling me over to him, sitting us down on Aro's chair Caius looked at us

"Caius can I show you something" he nodded I put my hand out he took it. I showed him the bonds between everyone his smile grew wider

"Is it true brother" Marcus nodded

"Very good thank you Isabella"

"That's okay you needed to know but I warning all of you no funny business not going to work," they laughed

"Really"

"Really too tired at the moment" they signed and nodded demtri came in with a box and cup I smiled he came over

"Thank You Demtri," I said as he handed us the box and cup I put the box down and drunk some of the hot chocolate

"What is that stuff"

"Chocolate" Marcus laughed, shaking his head

"Hey it's lovely just cause you dont enjoy human food and drink means you can't just dislike it"

"Fine" Marcus said I laughed and carried on drinking the chocolate Marcus sat watching us

"What"

"What about the food"

"It stays warm anyway I having the hot chocolate first you're not my Mother" everyone laughed at that Aro came over pulling us up sitting us on his lap

"Do you mind if they stayed for a couple weeks"

"They can doesn't mean ill speak to them" Aro nodded looking over to Carlisle

"Will you stay friend"

"Of course" Aro nodded

"So where do I stay"

"Take your pick"

"I can't choose" looking at all three of them

"Okay my room" Marcus butted in

"No way brother" Caius said Aro joined in as they started arguing after ten minutes I had enough

"Or Right that's it" I shouted while standing up walking back and forth. I could tell everyone was watching us

"Do you have a room near the three of yours" they nodded slowly

"Okay I take it I want it decorated with parts of each of your rooms. You can come anytime you want but I tell you know. I will not force shopping. I do my own, I wear what I want but I go casual for events and things" they nodded Aro looked at demtri and Felix

"Please go and arrange Isabella's room you know what to put in there from our rooms, the closet make it for all four of us please" they nodded leaving the room.

"Is there anything to do here?" I said as I stopped looking at them

"What you like to do" Aro asked

"I dont know, I dont want leave I dont know why"

"You won't my dear you feel that when your away from us"

I walked over to Jasper was sitting I pulled him up. He looked pained looking over at Alice see looked away I watched them both

"What's happened?" I asked jasper he looked up at us

"Nothing" but I could feel his pain I went over to Alice

"What did you do" she looked shocked as I spoke to her in a dead tone

"Nothing like Jasper said there's nothing wrong" (other than, I cheated on him and now we are getting a divorce as I lied to him about us being mates) she thought I looked at jasper then the Cullen's

"You a spineless bitch" I spoke to Alice before going over to jasper

"Im sorry but I want you to stay, also come with me I think you deserve to meet someone" he looked up at us I smiled I put my hand out

"Please" he looked in my eyes slowly taking my hand Alice stepped in front of us

"You take him to her and I'll kill her" I let go of jasper he stepped back feeling the emotions from us I jumped Alice knocking her to the ground pinning her down.

"You dont get a say, he deserves better and touch her, I kill you" she tried grabbing my thought but I pulled her arm off, standing up

"I wouldn't bother" I chucked her arm at her

"Like I said don't bother" she said I went over grabbing her thought and lifting her up

"Like I said touch her, I kill you I can see who wins. Your party with leave less if you carry this on I can do what I like and I will take Jasper were I like" chucking her into a floor I looked at Carlisle he looked worried, scared I look back at Alice shaking my head

"Jasper will you wait here please I will be back" he nodded smiling I walked out and headed outside when I saw her

"Hello"

"Hi I was told to come here im Katie"

"Hi Katie sorry I couldn't meet you I was dealing with some business welcome to my home well your home now" she laughed

"Thank you" she smiled up at us

"For what" looking down at her.

"Adopting us"

"You're welcome now come on I have someone I wish you to meet" she nodded coming inside I put my arm around her we slowly walked down to the throne room

"So Katie how old are you"

"Eleven"

"Cool im eighteen"

"How you"

"I have connections I didn't like you being in that home I know what it's like to be left and be alone" she looked at us we walked in the

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my father a couple months ago, so I decided to move"

"Im sorry"

"It's okay I know he's watching me, but also he's always in my heart"

"That's what I was told when I lost my mum"

"It's not something you should have deal with at your age" we walked into the throne room I walked over to jasper

"Jasper I would like you to meet Katie"

"Hello Katie" using his southern accent she blushed I laughed

"Hi" giggling slightly

"Okay Jasper Katie staying with us for a while would you take her to the games room I need to speak with some people also try the library" he nodded stretching his hand out she took it looking at us I nodded. They left the room I skipped to Marcus

"You see it" he nodded

"She's eleven so we are can get her home school, I do it" Marcus nodded

"Im sure you have a southern help," I laughed

"Yep" I turned around to see Emmet I moved his hands using the telekinesis she lunged at us was holding Alice but I grabbed her by the neck

"I warned you"

"I warned you" people moved quickly as I sent her flying into the wall I stood in the centre of the room she got up, quickly started circling us

"Step down Alice" she snarled at us

"No"

"You lost him when you cheated on him and lied about being soul mates"

"So he's my warrior"

"No Alice he's decided to stay here the warrior of war is ours not yours and now he's Katie's" that did she lunged at us and I grabbed her I could hear Katie shouting at Jasper I quickly chucked Alice at a wall, as they walked in

"Give us that book" Jasper shouted carefully

"Never" Katie had a book behind her back

"Come on its history it can't be replaced" I watched as Katie started running around the room as jasper tried to get at her. People were laughing all over

"Im not listening to you read about the civil war that's boring" I laughed shaking my head Katie came over I held my hand out she placed the book in my hand I looked it over

"Dont worries I won't let him have it back" she laughed Jasper looked worried

"What Jazz problem" he looked at us in shock

"Nope" I nodded he looked at Alice

"Katie I have idea Jasper can cook amazing pan cakes why dont you go with him to the kitchen and he'll make you some" she smiled looking at jasper he came over

"Please Jasper I dont want her to see this" I whispered low enough so she did not hear me. He nodded taking Katie's hand walking to the door

"I'll have two jazz" he turned to us

"Sure thing" leaving the room I looked at Alice she came at us again but I had her on the floor

"One last warning stop or die" she hit us sending us into Aro I jumped up, lunging at her knocking her on the floor tearing her apart when I finished she was in pieces I set her alight watching as the flames died down Felix quickly cleaned the mess up

"Thank you Felix" he nodded I pressed my side stopped when I felt blood

"Shit" I ripped my jeans pressing it on my side jasper came in quickly carrying a bag coming over to us.

"How you"

"I dealt with it Katie's eating about twenty pancakes," I laughed he passed us a needle with thread. I quickly wiped the cut then quickly sewed it up, He passed us a top I changed into quickly he washed the blood of us before standing up.

"Thank you burn the top" he nodded leaving everyone let out a breath I turned to the brothers and smiled they laughed

"Wonderful" I laughed

"Okay so Katie is my draughter also all three of yours" they nodded

"You okay" Marcus asked

"Sure Im going to go check on Katie" they nodded I left the room heading down to the kitchen

Marcus Pov

I watched Isabella leave the room

"Brother is she okay" I shook my head

"What was the bond before?" Aro demanded

"It only just broke now she saw as a sister" Aro looked at us worried

"You mean" I nodded

"Oh no" he said I looked at Felix

"Felix please go and get jasper" he nodded leaving the room returning with jasper a couple minutes later he looked in pain

"Jasper what Isabella's emotions"

"Pain Marcus huge pain what happened"

"She had to Alice wouldn't stop but her bond as sister to her has only just broken after" he looked at us shocked

"You mean" I nodded

Isabella's Pov

I sat across from Katie she was slowly eating pancakes

"Katie I want you to stay in Jasper's room is that okay" she nodded

"Okay I love to is something wrong," she asked looking at us

"No it's fine let's head up" she nodded getting up. I walked over to her placing my arm around her then we slowly walked up to the throne room in silence when we got there

"Jasper, Katie will stay with you. Jane I know you love shopping how about you take Katie please Jasper can go to im sure need some things" he nodded

"Sure"

"Katie wears this" I undid the cloak fastening it around her quickly making it fit her.

"It keeps you warm Jasper and Jane we have one on two keep your hood up" I pulled my card out handing it to Katie

"Spend what you like there's no pin just have swipe it" she nodded hugging us

"Take as long as you want I have to phone my mum" she nodded

"Okay" I kissed her check letting go of her and jasper took her (Isabella its okay) he thought I smiled weakly Jane came over to them

"Have fun," I shouted as they were walking out my phone went of

"_Hi mum"_

"_Bells how are you"_

"_Good im eating now"_

"_Good sweetie you coming to visit"_

"_Sure"_

"_Good"_

"_Oh I be bringing someone"_

"_Who" worried?_

"_Not him mum Katie"_

"_Katie?"_

"_Yes long story short her parents died nowhere to go so I adopted her so your grandmother"_

"_Im what" she shouted _

"_Grandmother"_

"_I heard Bella im only in my thirties why would you do that"_

"_Cause I did mum anyway puts someone else in the house with us right"_

"_Im sorry stupid me"_

"_Mum its okay"_

"_So where you at the moment"_

"_Just around"_

"_What you decided to do"_

"_I dont know see I would go college but I dont want to and I would travel but with Katie complicated"_

"_You going to move"_

"_I think I might I have friends in Italy mum,"_

"_Italy long way"_

"_I know im actually visiting; Katie needed the break to many memories"_

"_Yes how old is she"_

"_Eleven"_

"_Young lost her parents"_

"_Car crash she held her mother as she died"_

"_Oh dear"_

"_Yes mum I got to go I have things to sort"_

"_Bells what's wrong"_

"_Nothing Nothing just been one of them days but I really have to go"_

"_Bells something up what is it sweetie"_

"_Nothing I promise I'll phone you tomorrow yes tomorrow gives Phil our love"_

"_Sure you need to talk though just phone"_

"_Sure thing" I hung up _

"Im going out" while heading out the door to the gardens I walked around till I found a swing and sat down and I cried I took the locket of and opened it up

"Charlie im sorry so sorry all my fault" I whipped the tears away closing my eyes I saw something flash when I opened my eyes I was in the garden but Charlie was walking over to us shinning a bright light

Marcus pov

I heard Isabella crying then saw a flash I rushed outside amazed by what I saw Isabella father and her sitting on a bench talking but he was glowing

Isabella pov

"Dad" I whispered he walked over to us sitting down on the swing next to us

"Bella"

"Dad im so sorry"

"I know im sorry to"

"Why I shouldn't have" he grabbed us pulling us onto his lap

"Shouldn't have what you fell in love just complicated"

"Dad if I hadn't I you be here" he whipped my tears away floating us up to the steps people were stood frozen in the door way

"I was given the chance to see you bells im sorry to I should of know"

"What I shouldn't have done it if I was"

"Bella you did what you wanted Im proud"

"But"

"Alice is happy now"

"I dont get it"

"Alice was pained because her mate died; it was her maker bells a James killed him that's why Alice took jasper"

"I didn't mean to she just angry and"

"I know I know and she knows dont blame yourself okay look at me" I looked up at him he wiped the tears away

"Do the best and always here (pointing at my heart) and will never leave you but I have to go. I was to come tell you to tell you to follow your path your doing get there are many more problems but you overcome them you always do and dont close your heart loves closer than you think not matter who they are" I looked at him he kissed my forehead and slowly disappeared I heard him whisper

"Follow your heart" then he was gone. I got up; walking past everyone going up to the room, I went in closing the door. I decide to take a shower I cried a little. When I got out I went in the closet, putting one of the dresses on and the red cloak on I sat on the window seat looking out over Volterra when someone knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Holiday

Hi Everyone

Sorry for this alert im going away for three days so when I get back I should have some chapter's ready for every story I have and future ones.

Thanks for all you reviews and support. Be back in three days with more chapters

Thanks Again

From Lilj16


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
